


Wherever you go, I go

by RootsCanary



Category: The Shannara Chronicles (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:05:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RootsCanary/pseuds/RootsCanary
Summary: Somewhat loosely connected Lyretria oneshots





	Wherever you go, I go

**Author's Note:**

> Couldn't find the Lyretria fics, I desperately wanted to read so I wrote my own. Being the change I want to see in the world and whatnot. Me ain't no native talker of the english so pardon for any erring in my speak.

„Any news?“ Eretria asked as Cogline entered the flat. He shook his head.

  
„Nothing.“

  
Eretria sighed and grabbed her backpack. They knew that the war had been won. But why had Wil still not turned up? He wouldn’t just forget about her. Right?

  
Part of her knew that he would keep his promise. Even if he didn’t care about her, he owed her that much. But in the back of her mind, she doubted it. Maybe Wil and Amberle had only let her tag along because they knew that they would need her. Or because of her fighting skills. She knew that she was a powerful ally to have. But beyond that – why would anyone need her?

  
She closed the door behind her and made her way through the enclave. She came across a few people but didn’t really take the time to take a closer look at any of them. Eretria knew that she was at fault for not feeling at home here. She had been given countless opportunities by the enclave's inhabitants, they had tried talking to her and invited her to social gatherings during the first weeks but she had ignored them all.

  
After all, she wasn’t supposed to stay here for long. But Wil still hadn't showed up. And she certainly wasn't going to run after him.  
Still, she felt as though something was missing. When she was traveling the four lands with Wil and Amberle, she had known why she was putting herself in constant danger. There had been a purpose, a reason to keep going.

  
Now, she didn’t know where to go from here. Life felt like a stream of pointless events. Back, when she was trying to get away from the rovers, she thought she knew what she would do once she would be free. She had dreamt of seeing the ocean and had created this picture-perfect world in her mind where she would travel through the four lands, go wherever she wanted to and live however she wanted to. Instead she was stuck. She couldn’t leave in case Wil would search for her as well as for Cogline's sake. But she wasn’t quite present here either. Physically, sure. Yet, her thoughts were always drifting off to her friends. Wondering about Amberle. Whether there was anything left of her, whether she died in becoming the Ellcrys or just crossed a threshold into a different dimension. She missed her. And about Wil. She couldn’t figure out a reason why he wasn’t here yet. He had promised her that he would come back. And she knew, that if she was in his shoes, she would’ve been with him for months now. Still, she was waiting. Maybe, something held him back. Or maybe, he just didn’t care.

  
She shook her head as if to to shake off the thought and walked into the forest.

  
Here, she felt at peace. Most people stayed in the city and didn’t wander around much. She was grateful for the silence she found here. This was what she had known all her life. It was the closest thing to home to her.

  
Eretria climbed one of the trees and sat down on one of its larger branches, leaning against the stem behind her. She closed her eyes and just listened.  
To the wind in the leaves, the birds chirping and the sound of small branches breaking above her. She shot up. Branches breaking? She wasn’t alone.

  
Slowly Eretria reached for one of the daggers in her boots. Whoever it was didn’t know that she was here yet, because shortly after, her entire body tensed up as she saw a couple of leaves slowly falling to the ground beneath her. The stranger clearly wasn’t too worried about being found.  
She clung to the stem as she started to climb the tree further. In the crown, she saw a girl sitting on a branch, significantly smaller than the one she had rested on. As she got closer, she saw that she had light brown skin and long, wavy hair. Yet, she couldn’t get a good look at her face.  
Carefully, she passed her by on the other side of the big stem of the tree, almost holding her own breath as she tried not to make a sound. But the girl didn’t seem to notice anyways. She just stared off into the woods. Eretria wondered what she was thinking about as she climbed into the branches above her. She waited for a second before she jumped down and landed safely on both feet, right across from her. Within the blink of an eye, her dagger was at the girl’s neck.

  
„What are you doing here?“ Eretria asked, her voice coldly cutting the silence.

  
„What am _I_ doing here? None of your business.“ Eretria couldn’t help but admire the girl’s poise. She didn’t even flinch as she looked at Eretria.  
Suddenly Eretria jerked up as she heard the sound of wood breaking. The branch she was standing on broke right inbetween them and quickly, she tried to jump to another one but it was too late. Instinctively, she looked for something to hold on to and was ready to land on another branch or the ground if necessary but instead her arm tensed up. Eretria looked at the girl above her. The stranger had grabbed her hand and held onto her.

  
Stunned, Eretria just looked up to her and down at the ground, not knowing what to say.

  
„Wait,“ clearly struggling the girl managed to pull her up just a couple of inches. But those were enough for Eretria to climb the branch below her. It was a rest of another broken one but offered enough space for one person to stand on.  
She reached her hand out for the other girl to climb down. And suddenly she was standing on the same brach, right in front of her. There was barely space for one person here and they were standing far too close to eachother for Eretria’s liking. Eretria tried to take a step back but quickly realized that there was no space as her head hit the tree behind her. The girl however didn’t move one bit. She stood upright, just in front of Eretria.

  
„Thanks.“ Eretria said, trying to avoid eye contact with the girl whose face was barely an inch away from hers.

  
The girl smirked.  
„Wow, you’re really scary, huh?“

  
Eretria caught herself and looked right at her.

  
„I could kill you with ease if I wanted to.“

  
The girl grinned. Only now, Eretria realized how beautiful she was. And immediately felt her heartbeat speed up as the girl leaned in even further.

  
„Well, doesn’t seem like you want to then.“ Her voice was a barely more than a whisper.

  
Eretria didn’t know what to think as the other girl’s face was so close to hers, nevermind what to say. She could feel her warm breath on her skin and didn’t dare to move. For a moment, they just stared at eachother.  
But eventually the other girl leaned back.

  
„Aren’t you that war girl?“ she asked.

  
War girl. Was that what the people in the enclave called Eretria? 

  
„That’s me." she said. "And you are?“

  
„Lyria.“ The girl smiled, softly this time.

  
„Lyria.“

  
Eretria usually didn't find names particularly beautiful. They were just letters, assembled, after all. But this one was. There was such melody to its sound. Just like her, she thought.

  
„So how did you end up here?“ she asked. „You know my story, seems only fair that you share your part too.“

  
Lyria shook her head once, still smiling.

  
„I’m afraid my story isn’t as interesting as yours is. Maybe another time though.“

  
Eretria raised an eyebrow.

  
„Another time?“

  
She liked the sound of that.

  
Lyria nodded.

  
„After all, you could kill me if you change your mind, right?“

  
Eretria rolled her eyes.

  
„It would be a horrible death, lasting hours, maybe days even.“

  
„How scary. Guess, I better leave, then.“ Lyria said. „But I’ll see you around.“

  
As Lyria climbed down the tree, Eretria sank against the stem behind her. She smiled. Maybe, life in safehold could turn out to be enjoyable after all.


End file.
